I, Robot Tag
by theicemenace
Summary: Just a little tag to I, Robot. Enjoy.


**A/N: **I don't own anything to do with the movie _I, Robot_. Not even the DVD. I'm just playing with the characters for a while. I'll put them back when I'm ready.

~Sandy

**I, Robot Tag**

Dr. Susan Calvin made the last of the adjustments to the program then removed her hands from the keyboard to activate the intercom. "It's ready. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"_I am. Do you think Detective Spooner will approve?_"

"How can he not, Sonny?" Calvin put her hand up to forestall the inevitable though she couldn't be seen. "Never mind. Hold still. The process will take approximately two hours."

"_If you do not mind, I will sleep until then._"

"Go ahead." Lifting her right hand, Calvin paused only a moment before entering the code that would begin the process. That done, she called up the research on the NS-5's and continued creating failsafes in their programming that would keep VIKI 2.0 from completing the first VIKI's plan of enslaving the human population of Earth. She was making progress, but was still a long way from being done.

Calvin's assistant came to her side, set a plate and a cup at her left elbow then left just as quietly. She removed the top, picked up one half of the sandwich and began eating with one hand while the other continued to type.

~~O~~

Sonny stood in front of the mirror examining the changes that had been made to his exoskeleton. He touched his face and chest, lifting his arms and flexing his fingers. "I do believe I am in need of suitable clothing before I venture out among humans."

"I've brought you clothes from home."

Sonny turned to look at her with a placid yet slightly amused expression. "As I have been created as a male, your clothing may be considered inappropriate."

Calvin chuckled and she dug a bag from under her desk. "They're not mine. I found some of my husband's clothes in the back of the closet."

"I was not aware that you were married, Dr. Calvin."

Her amusement turned into sentimentality. "He died a few years ago."

Feeling sad for his friend, Sonny touched her gently on the arm. "Please accept my apologies for causing you sadness."

"It's okay, Sonny." She handed him the bag with a smile. "I've brought pants, shirt, boxers, socks, shoes and jacket."

Taking the clothing from the bag, Sonny held up the boxers. "What is the purpose of this garment?"

"In the past, clothing was rough so we created them to be worn underneath one's regular clothing to protect the skin from chafing." Her good humor was back. "You needn't wear them if you prefer not to. Some humans don't."

Tilting his head to the side, Sonny considered her words. "Ah. That is called 'going commando', is it not?"

Calvin laughed and the robot felt an emotion new to him. It pleased him that he could cause his friend to experience enjoyment. "If I am to pass as a human then I should adopt their ways. I will wear the boxers."

"We should also work on your speech patterns. For instance, humans use contractions. 'I've' in place of 'I have'. 'Isn't' for 'is not'."

"Of course. I will…I'll work on injecting more of them into my dialogue. A question, if I may." Calvin nodded. "In working with Detective Spooner, I noticed that he employed copious amounts of sarcasm. I too will endeavor to convey irony and understatement through the judicious use of the occasional cutting remark or taunt."

"I would speak to Spooner about that. Let him council you on when such usage is appropriate."

"I will." Sonny finished dressing and presented himself for Calvin's approval. She eyed him critically for a moment then smiled. Again it was a sad sort of smile. Over her shoulder, he was the computer monitor. Displayed there was a photo of Dr. Calvin and a man. The man had dark hair, blue eyes and engaging smile. He stood behind her, both arms around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. "Is that your husband?"

"Yes. His name was David. We met at university and married three years later. Together, we made amazing strides in positronic neurobiology."

"You…loved him."

"Very much."

Again Sonny looked in the mirror turning his head side to side. "Then I am honored to have been created in his image."

**Chicago Police Department**

**Homicide Division**

**Three Months Later**

Del Spooner flopped into the chair at his desk. He planted his elbows and dropped his head into his hands. His shift was ending soon and he still had to write up the report on his latest collar. He was about to doze off when heavy footsteps approached, coming to a stop next to him. Without looking opening his eyes he knew it was Lieutenant John Bergin.

"When you're on the clock, we need you protecting and serving so sleep on your own time, Spooner."

"I just ran down one of Chicago's most wanted and all I get from you is criticism." Spooner booted up his computer and started typing. He could've used voice recognition software, but he was old school.

Bergin rested one hip on the corner of the desk so Spooner had no choice but to look at him. "If you'd had a partner…"

"We gonna to there again, John? Every partner I've had requested a transfer within two months. I work better _alone._" Spooner dragged out the last word for emphasis.

"Not this one." Bergin ignored Spooner's protests, gesturing for someone to join them. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be working with Detective Lanning."

"Lanning? Is he related to…"

Bergin snorted and got to his feet. "Sort of. I'll let the two of you get reacquainted."

"What?"

"Hello, Detective Spooner."

The voice was familiar though the inflectionless tone gave it a more human texture. Getting slowly to his feet, Spooner let his eyes roam over his new partner, taking in his casual stance and dress, and the slight smile on his lips. His formerly dark hair had been cut short, dyed blond on the ends and spiked. He stood with his left hand in his pants pocket. The black leather jacket he wore gaped enough to show a gold detective's shield clipped to his belt and a standard issue department handgun in a holster under his left arm. His right hand he extended, the human detective taking it automatically. "Sonny?"

Sonny nodded, an ironic smile replacing the one of greeting. "The one and only. Literally."

The two men eyed each other for a long moment, Spooner finally accepting the inevitable. He held out his hand and Sonny took it without hesitation. "Welcome to Homicide, Detective Lanning."

"Thank you, Detective Spooner. I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sonny winked, Spooner returning the gesture and the smile.

**End**


End file.
